randomonialandfandomcom-20200216-history
Kino Der Toten Strategies
Solo Strategy Round 1 Option 1: Remain idle on the mainframe pad and allow the zombies to break in. This should increase the chance of a power-up being acquired. Knife the zombies, keeping one alive to repair the barricades. Shoot 4 times then knife for max points. Option 2: Check on windows occasionally, leaving the back window alone. Knife (kills instantly) and save ammo for later rounds. Round 2 Shoot zombies 5 times and then knife, in order to maximize point income. Repair barricades when the time is right. If the zombies break in, there is a large chance that a power-up, preferably Max Ammo, will drop. If nothing, and the player runs out of ammo, simply resort to knifing. Round 3 Shoot the zombies 8 times with the M1911, then knife them once. If the player purchased the M14, it is advised to shoot twice, then knife. Round 4 Buy the M14 or Olympia to easily progress through the next few rounds. However, the M14 is advised as it can rack up more points than the Olympia, which is usually a 1-2 shot kill in the first 5 rounds. It is advised to open the doors up to the Foyer at this point. Round 5 At this point, the door to the Foyer room should be opened, and if enough points are at hand, purchase the Stakeout. The MP-40 can also be purchased for less points, and will earn the player more points than the Stakeout. However, due to the fact that the Stakeout is a One-hit-kill until rounds 12-13, it is generally more useful in decimating hordes of the undead. This is known as the "Dog Room" by some players beacause it is a good room for dogs camp out in the corner next to the speed cola machine in a group. When the dogs come to the player, knife or shoot. Round 6 Camp by the dressing room door. This should give the player a 180 degree viewpoint of the Hellhounds should they spawn on that round. A well aimed shot should instantly kill a hound (assuming the player has a Stakeout). Reload after every shot, unless multiple dogs are approaching the player. If the player choses to purchase the MP-40, then they should hip fire at the dogs approaching, and then aim down the sight for dogs at a distance. NOTE: Hellhounds can come anytime between rounds 5 and 7. The tips for these rounds can be interchanged. Round 7 Open the door to the Dressing Room and to the Theater. The player must be patient and calm in the execution of the following strategy. Wait until zombies enter the theater (stage area), then turn the power on. Run through the middle of the theater seats to the lobby. The player should constantly check the barricades behind them, making sure the hoard of zombies are following. Kill any straggling zombies that are out of the line or in the player's way. Once back in the starting room, the player should proceed to run up the set of stairs to the right.. Kill any zombies in the player's path. Run up past the Upper Hall door and kill any intercepting zombies, but always be aware of the surroundings as Zombies may spawn behind the player (or in front for that matter), pinching the player in and resulting in a death. After successfully making it to the Foyer, camp by the dressing room door and destroy any incoming zombies. Remember to always place shots with the Stakeout carefully, and reload whenever the chance is at hand. Proceed through the dressing room until the Theater door is in sight. Wait at that doorway and kill incoming Zombies. When there are only a few zombies left try to create a crawler. This will give the player time to link the teleporter and purchase Juggernog, which is a must for survival. If no Max Ammo powerup has been obtained, purchase ammo for the Stakeout from the Foyer. Round 8 Start in the Theater. Remain idle until the first few zombies break in, then run for the teleporter. In order to minimize the zombies dealt with later, it is preferable to wait until a few approach the teleporter, then activate it, resulting in instant death for the Zombies. Once at the Pack-a-Punch room, toss frag grenades at the zombies, who will have conveniently lined up in front of the teleporter. When no more grenades are at hand, purchase more from the wall. This should be executed three times before the player is returned to the mainframe in the starting room. Using this tactic, a fair amount of crawlers should be made. Kill any upright zombies, and proceed to open all doors from the alley, albeit the last door leading to the theater. This door should be saved for emergency only. Round 9 Repeat the first part of the Round 8 strategy. Once outside the P-a-P room, kill any walkers and proceed to make laps around the map, picking off any zombies that are in the player's route. At this point, the player should have purchased Quick Revive, Juggernog, and, if the player wishes, Speed Cola. When only crawlers remain, repair barricades until the point limit is reached, then purchase a weapon from the mystery box. After a satisfactory weapon (or weapons) has/have been obtained, the player should link the teleporter and Pack-a-Punch the weapon of his choosing. Assault Rifles and LMG's are highly recommended as they have a medium to high damage and RoF, while easily racking up points. The Ray Gun, Thundergun, and Monkey Bombs are also highly useful. Once the teleportation is complete, kill the remaining crawlers and repeat the strategy for this round once more for all future rounds. The key to survival in Solo is to constantly stay on the move around the map Multiplayer Strategy Rounds 1 to 5 In order to maximize point distribution, try to have a player on each window. A good strategy is to allow the Zombies to enter, this gives the player a window to repair, a Zombie to kill, and a possible Power-Up. The player should only use their Knife, as the number of knives required to kill a zombie are equivalent to the number of the round. After round 3, the player should shoot and then knife. Weapons of the wall should NOT be purchased until the player reaches the Foyer. This is to conserve points which can be used on the Mystery Box and Perk-a-Cola. Rounds 6 to 10 By the time the Hellhounds begin to spawn, the door to the Foyer must have been opened and the players must have purchased the MP40. The Stakeout, while effective against Hellhounds and Zombies alike, is a One Shot Kill, meaning that potential points will be lost. Camping in the Foyer is key for the next few rounds. Remember to have all the players reload before picking up the Max Ammo. Once the Hellhounds pass the best way to distribute the players (in the Foyer Room) is to have 1 guarding the downstairs barricades, 1 on the upstairs barricade, and 2 guarding the main entrance on top if the stairs. Remain here until Round 11. Rounds 11-13 In the following rounds, the Dressing Room door must be opened, as well as the door to the Power. Players should wait until zombies begin to enter, then turn the power on and sprint for Juggernog. After decimating the zombies, using the Mystery Box, drinking Quick Revive and/or Speed Cola are all key to the strategy. Whatever can be Pack-a-Punched must be done at this point before proceeding. Rounds 13-Later rounds This is the Key of the strategy: After creating and leaving a few crawlers, Players must return to the starting room, where they will then open the door to the lower hall, the door to the Alley, and finally, the door to the Back Room. This is the Last door that must be opened. After that, one player should guard the 2 windows in the Back Room, 1 player on each barricade, and the player with the strongest weapon should guard the staircase. Remain there, and if the Stair Guarder is overwhelmed, they can simply move back and activate the Electro-Shock barrier. Tips for Later Rounds The Bowie Knife is a good investment as it is a One Knife Kill against Hellhounds even in their later rounds. Group up when facing hellhounds, this will make it easier to kill them. Claymores are an efficient way of guarding something, once they go off the player knows that Zombies are in that area. Thay are also a great way of creating crawlers. Always create crawlers when ever the chance is given. 2-player strategy ﻿ In the first room try not to buy any weapons so you have points left over for the Mystery Box. From round 1-4 try to knife and shoot all the zombies. If not, try cooking grenades into the windows but don't miss the zombies. During round 4, decide if you want to go upstairs or downstairs to find the Mystery Box. During round 5, if it's a Hellhound round kill a few Hellhounds then trade it in (depending whichever room you're in, downstairs or upstairs) for a SMG. If the Mystery box is in that room use it as soon as possible. If you get a crappy gun, use it for at least a round, or use the box again. Round 6-8 Open the door (if you decide to). Just like as if it were in the other room use it as soon as possible try to kill a few zombies while you wait for your gun. Stay in that room for at least a round (room with MP40) then move to the next room. You should have at least 6000 points, if you spent it wisely. Then go to the back part of the theater. Have one person defend the back window(One near M16 spawn), while the other person stays where the Mystery Box spawn is at. If there is no zombies at the window help your teammate. Be sure to check the window every few seconds. If you come from the alley have one person defend the window near the room with MP5K. The other person should stay at the area where only there's two ways where zombies can com from. (No other zombies will come towards the guy at the window). After both guys have over 10000 points turn on power (or if you don't want to die and have over 5000 points.) Round 9-11 Have one guy stay at the mainframe and the other go link the teleporter. Let the guy go with the better weapon, try to link it at the beginning of a round. If you don't, you'll be screwed. Once it is linked try to sprint as fast as you can back to the teleporter. Once in the PaP room, if you have over 5000 points upgrade your better weapon. If you have a assault rifle or LMG and a Ray Gun, upgrade the other weapon, you won't have to upgrade the Ray Gun until later. If you have over 10000 upgrade both weapons. After you teleport back, if one of you has the Monkey Bomb, throw it, go on the right stairs (one that leads to M14 spawn point) go to area about where you threw the Monkey Bomb (not at the Mystery Box spawn point) wait if you have a Ray Gun, Thundergun, or upgraded M72 "Anarchy" wait until the Monkey Bomb explodes, shoot whenever you see a few (5-7 zombies) shoot your rocket into the crowd. Round 12+ After you leave a few legless zombies, or a gas zombie go around repair as many barriers you can, watch out for the zombies you left behind. Link the teleporter if you have to. If you have a crappy gun, trade it in. (You just might get a Ray Gun!) After that, use the teleporter for a quick escape or if you have to upgrade. Also don't forget to buy your perks. Keep running around, turning on electric barriers, linking teleporters, kill as many as you can during Insta_Kill, try knifing them, get nukes. Keep repeating this process and you'll probably get past round 25 or 30.s Category:COD